Kirsten's Secret
by BadKellytheWitch
Summary: There has been much speculation from the show about whether or not Kirsten had an abortion before she married Sandy. But what if she didn't have an abortion? What if she adopted the child out, and had kept it a secret for all these years...
1. Chapter 1

(Seth enters the poolhouse)

**Seth:** Ryan buddy! What are you up to?

**Ryan**: Studying.

**Seth:** Again? Come on, can you PLEASE punch someone, or something, for old time's sake?

**Ryan:** The last fight I got into, I almost got killed and my Girlfriend shot my brother.

**Seth:** Gotcha. I can see how studying might be safer. Anyway, I thought since we haven't got any other plans tonight, we could finally do a little thing I like to call the IMAX experience. I know, I know, every other time we've tried to go, some big disaster ends up happening but there's this dinosaur movie on, very educational, I thought you might like it, y'know, seeing as you're a dork now.

**Ryan:** No shark movies on tonight?

**Seth:** C'mon, you know what rough crowds they bring out! No, we're sticking to dinosaurs. The after that I was thinking we could go get a little dinner at the diner on the pier, y'know, fit in a little Seth/Ryan time, we haven't done that in a while, then maybe head over to the bait shop, or I'm sure Summer knows of a party somewhere where you could beat up the captain of the waterpolo team…

**Ryan:** Sounds great.

**Seth:** Awesome! Okay, so, the movie starts at four, so we should probably get going. You ready?

(Ryan gets up and puts on his shoes)

**Ryan:** Yep. Let's go.

**Seth:** (grins at Ryan) I'll just grab my purse.

(Camera moves to the Cohen's kitchen, where Kirsten is reading over some documents. Sandy enters)

**Sandy:** What you looking at, honey? (He comes around behind her and puts his arms around her waist)

**Kirsten:** Oh, the plans for the new model house. It's supposed to be finished buy July. July! We haven't even got the contractors sorted yet!

**Sandy:** We could always get Ryan to burn it down for you.

**Kirsten:** Thanks, but I think it's probably best if we try to keep this one intact.

**Sandy: **Aw, honey, come on, it's the weekend! Take a break from work for once, hmm? It's getting you so stressed out. Why don't we do something else?

**Kirsten: **(Turns to look at him) And just what do you suggest?

**Sandy:** (Grinning) I can think of a few things… (Kirsten grins back, and they start kissing. At this point, Ryan and Seth walk into the room)

**Seth:** Oh, gross! Come on you guys, I told you, no sex in the champagne room!

(Sandy and Kirsten pull apart)

**Sandy:** Where are you boys off to?

**Seth:** Well, we were going to see a movie at the IMAX theatre (sees the skepticism on his parent's faces) – no shark movies, I promise – then maybe grab a burger down on the pier, head out to a party…

**Sandy: **What kind of party?

**Seth:** (Says this as he and Ryan are walking out of the kitchen door) Oh, you know, the usual… wild sex, drugs, another excuse for pretty rich snobs in bikinis to get drunk and throw up on themselves…

**Sandy:** (Yells after them) Don't be too late! (He turns back to Kirsten) Now, where were we?

(Camera switches to Seth and Ryan in the car. Just as they are about to drive off, a cab pulls up outside the Cohen's household, and a pretty girl hops out. They can only see the back of her)

**Seth:** Whoa, who is _that_? (Seth stares out the window at the girl)

**Ryan:** (Glances back over at the girl briefly) I dunno. Must be one of your dad's clients or something. (Seth continues staring)

**Ryan:** (Jokingly) Hey, maybe he's gonna adopt her next.

**Seth:** (Takes what Ryan said seriously) Well Ryan, I have always wanted a sister.

(Ryan shakes his head and starts driving)

(Camera pans back to the kitchen, where Sandy and Kirsten are making out. The doorbell rings. They break apart again).

**Sandy:** I'll get it. Probably Seth forgot his keys or something. I swear, that kid would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his neck. (Shakes his head and walks out to the front door. Kirsten sighs and leans against the counter)

(Camera switches to Sandy walking up to the front door. He pulls it open, and a very pretty girl of about 25 is standing there)

**Sandy:** Hi! Can I help you?

**Girl:** You must be Sandy Cohen.

**Sandy:** Yes, I am. Are you looking for Seth, or Ryan?

**Girl:** No, actually, I'm looking for Kirsten. Is she here?

**Sandy:** Yes, she is, but can I ask why you're here?

**Girl:** I'm Rachel. Rachel Nichol.

(Sandy looks at her like… Yeah, that doesn't explain anything, go on…)

**Rachel:** I'm her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sandy is standing looking at Rachel with a mixture of shock and confusion on his face. Kirsten calls to him from the kitchen)

**Kirsten:** Sandy? Who was at the door? If it's Julie, tell her I'll… (She says all this as she walks into the front entrance. She falters as she sees Rachel)

**Rachel:** … Mom?

**Kirsten:** (Whispered) Rachel. (She faints)

**Sandy:** (Bends down and shakes her softly) Kirsten? Kirsten! (It's clear she's not going to wake up, so he picks her up and carries her to the couch. He rushes into the kitchen and comes back out with a wet cloth. He gently touches it to her face, trying to wake her up. Meanwhile, Rachel is still standing at the door).

**Rachel:** Is she…Is she going to be okay?

**Sandy:** (Jumps as he realizes Rachel is still there. He just looks at her, then...) You had better come in.

(Rachel walks nervously into the house and sits down on a chair opposite the couch. Kirsten starts to stir)

**Sandy:** Honey? You okay?

**Kirsten:** Yeah… I'm... (She spots Rachel and sits bolt upright) Rachel…

**Rachel:** (Nervously) Um, Hi.

**Sandy:** (Looks at Rachel, then at Kirsten) I think you have some explaining to do.

(Camera switches to Ryan and Seth, who are just entering the diner after seeing their movie. They see Summer and Marissa and walk over to join them)

**Seth:** Weeell, fancy seeing you here! (Summer and Marissa look up, and Ryan and Seth slide into the booth beside them)

**Summer:** Hey, Cohen, Chino, what are you guys doing here?

**Seth:** We just went to see a movie at the IMAX theatre, dinosaurs, very exciting.

**Summer:** Dinosaurs? What are you, eight?

**Seth:** Eight and a half.

**Marissa:** So, what are your plans for the rest of the night, besides dinosaur movies and cheeseburgers on the pier?

**Seth:** Well, we – (Ryan cuts him off)

**Ryan:** We don't really have any. What are you guys up to?

**Marissa:** We were going to head over to the Bait Shop, or maybe find a party somewhere.

**Seth:** Well that's funny, because we – (Ryan cuts him off again)

**Ryan:** That sounds great.

**Summer:** (Drinking a milkshake) Mm, Coop, weren't we supposed to be going to that party at Holly's tonight?

**Marissa:** Oh yeah! You guys wanna come? (Looks at Seth and Ryan)

**Seth:** As long as we don't get beaten up by the waterpolo team this time.

**Summer:** Wait, when did you get beaten up by the waterpolo team?

**Seth:** Ahh, Ryan's first night in Newport, at Holly's beach house when her parents were away. He wasn't always this popular you know Summer.

**Summer:** Wait, you guys were at that party?

**Seth:** (Pretends to laugh) Oh, those were the days.

**Marissa:** We better get going or we're gonna be late.

(They get up and leave, Summer and Seth bickering about something, as usual, but you can't hear exactly what)

(Camera pans to the Cohen house. Kirsten is showing Rachel to the guest room).

**Kirsten:** Um, you can sleep in here tonight. The bed is already made up and you should be comfortable. We'll… we'll talk some more in the morning. Goodnight. (She manages a weak smile)

**Rachel:** (Smiles back at her) Thank you. Goodnight.

(Kirsten pulls the door shut, and leans against the door. A tear slides down her face. She quickly wipes it away and walks down to her bedroom).

**Kirsten:** (knocking on the door) Sandy? (She pushes the door open slowly and sees Sandy sitting on the bed. She walks over and sits beside him).

**Sandy: **I can't believe you kept this from me. All these years we've been married and you never told me. Did you not think she would turn up one day? Didn't you think she would want to meet you?

**Kirsten:** I… I didn't know what to think Sandy, I was young, I didn't know what I was doing, I…

**Sandy: **You know what I don't want to hear it right now. I think I've heard enough for one night. I'm going to bed. (He turns out the light and slides into bed. Kirsten sits on the bed for a while before getting up and leaving the room).

(Camera switches to Seth and Ryan getting out of the car, outside the Cohen house)

**Seth:** You know what, Ryan? You know what we had right there? We just had ourselves a normal night out. No one got beaten up; no one got shot, and no one OD'd. Finally, I see what it's like to be normal. (He says this as they are walking into the kitchen. They stop as they see Kirsten sitting at the kitchen table, eyes red and bloodshot, like she had been crying).

**Seth:** Aaaand I spoke too soon.

**Ryan:** Is… Is everything okay?

**Kirsten:** I think you better sit down.


	3. Chapter 3

(Seth and Ryan sit down at the table across from Kirsten)

**Seth:** What's this all about? Is everything okay?

**Kirsten:** No. No, it's…it's not okay. I… There's something I have to tell you.

**Seth:** What is it? Is it Dad? Is he hurt?

**Kirsten:** No, he's fine, it's… You… You know that when I was in high school, I dated Jimmy Cooper?

**Seth:** (Looking confused) Yeah… what's that got to do with anything?

**Kirsten:** Well, I… there's no easy way to say this… (She sighs heavily) I… I had… Jimmy and I… We… I got pregnant. When I was with him. I never told anyone; if my father had found out, he would have made me marry Jimmy or abort the baby. I wasn't ready for marriage and I couldn't kill an innocent child because of my own mistake. I… I adopted it out. (She says this last part in a rush. Seth and Ryan looked shocked. They had not been expecting this)

**Seth:** How… How did you keep it a secret for nine months? It must have been obvious after a while…

**Kirsten:** I told my father I was going to college in the west like I had planned. I actually went to a place for young mothers; after the baby was born I came back and told them I was transferring to Berkley. My father was so happy I was back; he didn't bother to ask questions.

(Seth and Ryan stare at her. She puts her head in her hands and continues)

**Kirsten:** The… the reason I'm telling you this… She… the baby… well, not a baby anymore… she's here. Looking for me… Your sister, Seth. You have a sister.

(The look on Seth's face changes from one of confusion to anger)

**Seth:** You mean I've had a sister all these years I've never known about? Why didn't you tell me?

**Kirsten:** I didn't tell anyone Seth! It's not something I… I didn't know how to… It wasn't something you'd expect…

**Seth:** (Cutting her off) Well you'd think, seeing as I'm your son, you'd tell me! I have a sister I've never known! I can't believe you'd keep something like this from your own family!

**Kirsten:** Seth, I… It wasn't like that…

**Seth:** Just forget it. I'm going to bed.

(He gets up and leaves. Tears drip down Kirsten's face. She quickly wipes them away, wanting to look strong in front of Ryan. Ryan sits there, unsure of what to do. He hesitates, then gets up and does something Kirsten doesn't expect. He hugs her. She looks surprised, and then hugs him back.)

**Kirsten:** He hates me, doesn't he? I'm sorry, I… It's… I really didn't mean…

**Ryan:** It's okay. This is just… a lot for him to take in right now. Give him time and I'm sure he'll come around. He doesn't hate you. He – We – still love you.

(She looks up at him in surprise; she's never heard Ryan say something like that before. He smiles at her, then leaves the kitchen and goes into the poolhouse. Kirsten sits at the table, staring after him. Then she gets up and leaves).

(Next morning. Kirsten is lying in bed. Sandy comes in from the shower, drying his hair with a towel. He sits on the side of the bed. Kirsten looks at him. He turns around to look at her)

**Sandy:** So you and Jimmy just kept this little – or not so little – secret between you for twenty five years? I'm assuming Julie Cooper doesn't know, or so would all of Newport.

**Kirsten:** (Hesitates, then...) Jimmy doesn't know.

**Sandy: **(Looks at her, as if he doesn't know what to do with her) Oh, Kirsten. (She closes her eyes, knowing what he's gonna say next) You're gonna have to tell him.

**Kirsten:** (Whispered) I know.

(Camera switches to Rachel sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. Ryan enters. Rachel looks up at him).

**Ryan:** You must be Rachel.

**Rachel:** Ryan, right?

**Ryan:** Yeah. Have you seen Seth? (As he says this, Seth walks into the kitchen. Ryan and Rachel watch him as he walks over to the cupboard and gets out the cereal. He pours himself a bowl and walks back out with it, completely ignoring both Ryan and Rachel).

**Ryan:** (Looks at Rachel) I better go talk to him. (Walks out, leaving Rachel on her own again. Rachel sighs. Kirsten walks downstairs and sees Rachel).

**Kirsten:** Oh, hi, Rachel. I'm, uh, I'm just going out for a bit, if you… if you need anything, ask… (She looks kind of lost) ask Ryan. (She stands there for a second, looking unsure of what to do, then leaves).

(Switch to upstairs. Ryan knocks on Seth's closed bedroom door)

**Ryan:** Seth? (He pushes the door open slowly. He sees Seth lying on the bed looking at the ceiling, his bowl of cereal lying abandoned on the desk. Ryan sits on the edge of the bed beside Seth)

**Ryan:** Well, you did say you always wanted a sister.

**Seth:** I've told you before, leave the comedy to me. (He says this in a monotone, nowhere near his usual bright self).

**Ryan:** Look, Seth, I know this is hard for you. But it's hard for your mom too. Imagine what she's going through.

**Seth:** You know what Ryan, I can see where you're coming from, but I really don't care right now. (He turns over so his back is to Ryan) I just want to be left alone.

(Ryan looks at him, then sighs and gets up to leave, pausing once more to look at Seth before pulling the door shut).

(Meanwhile, Kirsten is standing outside the Cooper's door. She braces herself, then knocks. Julie answers the door).

**Julie:** Kirsten! Just the person I was hoping to see. If this is about the charity event for the hospital, I have a few ideas…

**Kirsten:** (Cuts her off) Actually, I'm here to see Jimmy.

**Julie:** Jimmy? (Looks taken aback) What for?

(Jimmy walks up behind Julie)

**Jimmy:** Kirsten! Hey! You here to organize the charity event for the hospital? I know Julie has a few ideas…

**Kirsten:** Actually, I'm here to see you.

**Jimmy:** Me? What for?

**Julie:** (Eyes narrowed) Yes Kirsten, what for? What's going on?

**Kirsten: **(Takes a deep breath) Can I come in?


	4. Chapter 4

(Kirsten, Jimmy and Julie are sitting at a table out on the deck)

**Julie:** So, Kirsten, why all the secrecy? What's going on?

**Jimmy:** Is everything okay?

**Kirsten:** Guess it depends how you look at it. (She says dryly. Looks at Jimmy & Julie and sighs. Looks at her hands ands starts speaking) You know when I was 18, and I went away to college in the west for nine months, then transferred to Berkley?

**Jimmy:** Yeah… (Looks confused)

**Kirsten:** Well. I didn't actually go to College. I… I went away. To have a baby. Our baby, Jimmy. You have a daughter. We… We have a daughter.

**Jimmy:** What? (Kirsten smiles wryly at him. Julie looks shocked and a little angry). Why… Why didn't you tell me when you found out you were pregnant? We could have worked something out…

**Kirsten:** I didn't tell anyone. You know if my dad had found out he would have been furious, and made me have an abortion, or marry you. Neither of us was ready for marriage, Jimmy, and I couldn't kill an innocent child because of my own mistakes. So I told everyone I was going to college in the west; no one questioned it because it was what I had always planned. When I came back, my dad was so glad I was here that he didn't ask questions. I've kept it a secret all these years. I… I didn't know what to do, Jimmy. I thought if I left it for a while, it would be easier to tell everyone, because, you know, it would be done with, but… it just got harder as time went by. I should have told you before now Jimmy, and… I'm sorry. (Julie looks at Jimmy, the look of anger on her face intensifying. He looks at Kirsten, an almost… happy look on his face. He smiles at Kirsten)

**Jimmy:** It's okay. I understand.

**Julie: **(Bursts out suddenly) You UNDERSTAND? (Her voice is shrill, and she is positively spitting with rage) What do you MEAN, you UNDERSTAND? She kept a child from you for TWENTY-FIVE YEARS and now you say you UNDERSTAND? This is because you're still in love with her, isn't it?

**Jimmy:** Julie…

**Julie:** Oh no, don't Julie me, and don't even TRY to deny it because I know you are, have been since the day I met you. What, do you think this child is the missing link or something? That she's going to realize she loves you, and that you're destined to be together?

**Jimmy:** Julie, calm down…

**Kirsten:** It's not like that, I…

**Julie:** You know what? Forget it. Why don't you just get married already! (She shouts this last bit. With one last glare at Kirsten she goes inside. Moments later you hear a door slam. Jimmy looks at Kirsten and sighs. Kirsten looks down at her hands again).

**Jimmy:** I'm sorry, about her…

**Kirsten:** No, it's okay.

**Jimmy:** I better go and, um… (Kirsten nods, showing she understands. Jimmy gets up and walks into the house).

**Kirsten:** (Sighs) I'll let myself out.

(Camera pans to Sandy sitting in his office, reviewing some documents. He looks up as the front door slams and Kirsten walks upstairs. She walks into his office and leans against the doorframe)

**Sandy:** How'd it go?

**Kirsten:** Jimmy took it surprisingly well. Julie… not so well. She completely flew off the handle. (Sandy looks back down at his documents)

**Sandy:** Can't say I blame her.

**Kirsten:** (Starting to sound a little angry) Look, I've said I'm sorry! I should have told you! What more do you want? I only didn't tell you because I was afraid of your reaction, afraid of what you'd think of me!

**Sandy:** Yeah, and I think so much more of you finding out like this!

(Camera switches to Rachel lying on the bed in the guest bedroom next door. She sighs as she hears Kirsten and Sandy arguing again.)

**Rachel:** (Thinking) _I never meant to cause so much mess… All I wanted was to get to know my mom. _(Sighs to herself) _Oh well, I guess I just gotta give it time. _(She cringes as Kirsten and Sandy's argument gets louder and more heated). _But until then, I think I need to get out of here. Maybe a walk on the beach. I'll leave a note in case someone comes looking for me. _(She sighs to herself again). _Not that they will. _(Writes a note and leaves it on the dresser, then walks out and pulls the door of the guest bedroom shut. She tiptoes downstairs, so as not to disturb Sandy and Kirsten.)

(Camera pans to Seth lying on his bed. He is thinking about his conversation with Ryan earlier)

**Seth:** (thinking) _Ryan was right. I've been acting like a jerk. Poor mom… I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like for her… and here I am having a go at her about it. Maybe I should go talk to her. Apologize. Let her know I'm here for her. Yeah._ (He gets up and sees the bowl of cereal still sitting on the desk. His stomach rumbles.) _Right after I eat this bowl of cereal._

(Camera switches to show Kirsten stomping downstairs. She walks quickly into the kitchen, tears blurring her eyes. She pulls a bottle of vodka out of the freezer and grabs a glass out of the cupboard. Stands looking at it for a second, then puts the glass away, grabs the bottle of vodka and takes it upstairs. When she gets to the bedroom, she sits on her bed and pulls the bedside door open. In it is a bottle of sleeping pills. She picks them up and looks at them, still holding the bottle of vodka in the other hand. Camera switches again to the Cooper house. Jimmy is sitting on the couch and Marissa walks in)

**Marissa:** (calling out to him as she walks past) Hey Dad!

**Jimmy:** Hey, Kido. What are you up to? (She walks back to the lounge)

**Marissa:** I was just gonna head over to…

(At that moment, a door slams, and Julie walks past)

**Jimmy:** Jules? Where are you going?

**Julie:** (Calls from the front door) I'm going to Kirsten's.

**Jimmy:** Do you think that's such a good idea? (The front door slams in answer)

**Marissa:** (Looking at the door through which Julie just exited, and then looks back at her dad) What's up with her?

**Jimmy:** (Sighs) Don't ask.

(Camera switches back to the Cohen house. Kirsten is still sitting holding the bottle of vodka and sleeping pills when there's a knock on the door. Seth enters)

**Seth:** Hey, Mom, can I talk to you for a sec? (He sees her holding the vodka and sleeping pills. She quickly tries to hide the sleeping pills) What are you…? Are those sleeping pills? Mom, what's…? (Just then the doorbell rings)

**Kirsten:** Seth, get the door.

**Seth:** But…

**Kirsten:** Seth. Door. Now. (Seth stares at her. The doorbell rings again and he looks at her one last time before going downstairs to answer the door).

**Seth:** (Mumbling to himself) That's probably Trey. Or Oliver. Or Grandpa. Or… (He pulls open the door) Julie! (Mumbles to himself again) Just as bad…

**Julie:** Seth! Is Kirsten here?

**Seth:** Yeah, she's upstairs. Let me just go get her. (He runs upstairs and knocks on Kirsten's bedroom door) Mom? Julie's here. (No answer. Then…)

**Kirsten:** I'll be out in a minute. (Seth shakes his head and goes back into his bedroom. Kirsten opens the door and wipes her eyes before going downstairs. She walks into the kitchen to find Julie pouring herself some coffee. Julie turns around and sees Kirsten)

**Julie:** Oh! Kirsten! I just helped myself to some coffee, I hope you don't mind.

(Kirsten doesn't look surprised by Julie's sudden change of attitude, just tired, like she's sick of everything).

**Kirsten:** Julie, what are you doing here? (Julie realizes Kirsten's in no mood for small talk. She puts down her cup of coffee)

**Julie:** Well, I came here to apologize. I kind of overreacted before and I'm sorry. You've been there for me through a lot – The whole porn debacle, for one – and I owe it to you to help you through this. You're the best friend I've got Kiki, and I don't wanna lose you. (She walks up to Kirsten and hugs her. Kirsten looks surprised, then hugs her back. Julie pulls away)

**Julie:** Now, you look like you could use a little fresh air, some time away from everything. I know this really cute little café down by the pier where they make the best mochachino's… (She grabs Kirsten's arm and pulls her out of the kitchen).

(The camera changes to the beach. Ryan is walking along, kicking at the sand. He looks up and sees Rachel sitting on the lifeguard stand. He goes over and sits next to her).

**Ryan:** Hey.

**Rachel:** Hey. (Awkward silence)

**Ryan:** How… How are you?

Rachel: (Looks at him, thinking) Okay, I guess. Considering the circumstances. (Ryan nods). I just feel like I've caused so much stress for everybody. I wonder if I should have just… stayed away. All I wanted was to get to know my family. (Ryan stares out at the ocean, saying nothing, then…)

**Ryan:** You could have done worse.

**Rachel:** (Snorts) Yeah? How?

**Ryan:** You could've burnt down a house.

**Rachel:** (Turns to look at him) You burnt down their _house?_

**Ryan:** It's a long story. (She looks at him, clearly wanting to know more. He sighs). Look. It's not so bad. I burnt down their house, and they still adopted me. You just showed up. I think you have better chances than I did at being accepted into the family. Just… just give them some time. A lot has happened in the past year, and this is gonna take some getting used to. It'll work out though; you'll see. (Rachel is looking at him with an almost admiring look on her face. Ryan's watch beeps)

**Ryan: **(Looking at his watch) Oh, I gotta go meet my girlfriend. You wanna come? Actually, you guys are kinda related, considering her dad is…

**Rachel:** Ugh. I don't even want to think about it right now. I think I'll just go home. (She stands up)

**Ryan:** Actually, that's probably a better idea. Anyway, I better get going. (He turns to leave)

**Rachel:** Ryan, wait. (He turns around to look at her) Thank you. (She leans in and kisses him, a long, passionate kiss. Finally, she pulls away, and looks at him one last time before hurrying away up the beach.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't have much time tonight, I promise it'll be longer tomorrow. Anyway, I do something a bit daring… okay, a lot daring in this chapter, and I'm not sure if it's too ridiculous, but I thought I'd try it… any reviews would be greatly appreciated, I'd love to know what you think. I don't think I'll make that particular storyline last long however; I have something else planned. Anyway, enjoy!**

(Later, at the Cohen's. Seth walks up to the poolhouse and knocks on the door before pulling it open)

**Seth:** Hey, Ryan, can I talk to you? (Sees Marissa is with him) Oh, Marissa, hi, sorry, didn't know you were here, sorry; I'll come back later…

**Marissa:** No, it's okay. We weren't doing anything.

**Seth:** Oh, okay (goes and sits on the bed next to Ryan and Marissa).

**Ryan:** So what did you want to talk to me about? (Seth glances sideways at Marissa. Marissa sees him looking at her)

**Marissa:** My lips are sealed.

**Seth:** Well, it's about my mom. I heard her and Dad arguing over Rachel and I went to talk to her. When I went into her room, she was sitting there holding a bottle of vodka and some sleeping pills. She tried to hide them when I came in, but…

**Ryan:** (looks worried) You don't think she would try to…?

**Seth:** That's just it. I don't know. (Looks at Marissa) then your mom showed up and I haven't seen them since.

**Marissa:** My _mom?_ Well, that's really encouraging… (Sees the looks on Seth and Ryan's faces; they're in no mood for joking.) Sorry. Who's Rachel? (Seth and Ryan glance at each other)

**Marissa:** (Looks from one to the other) What?

(The Cooper house. Marissa storms in and stands in front of her Dad, yelling at him)

**Marissa:** When were you planning to tell me huh? Or were you just gonna keep it from me forever? Pretend nothing was wrong?

**Jimmy:** Whoa, whoa, kido, slow down! What are you talking about?

**Marissa:** Rachel! Your secret _daughter!_ My sister!

**Jimmy:** Oh, honey, I meant to tell you…

**Marissa:** Yeah? When? I just had to find out from Ryan! Do you know how that makes me feel?

**Jimmy:** I'm sorry Marissa, I meant to tell you, but I only found out this morning myself, and your mom, she didn't exactly take it well… I was going to tell you, I swear, it was all so sudden… (Marissa just looks at her dad and starts crying. Jimmy gets up and hugs her)

**Jimmy:** Oh, hey, it's gonna be okay…

**Marissa:** What… what's gonna happen now?

**Jimmy:** (sighs) I don't know kido. I really don't know.

(Later that night, at the Cohen house. Ryan comes out from the poolhouse into the kitchen to get a drink. He switches on the light and sees Rachel sitting at the table.)

**Ryan:** Uh… (He's not sure of what to say; he still feels a little awkward about what happened at the beach) Hi.

**Rachel:** I'm sorry about what happened at the beach. I shouldn't have done that. Especially after you told me you were going to meet your girlfriend. Or my sister. (Shakes her head) Whatever she is. Anyway, it was a mistake, and I'm sorry. I hope this doesn't make things tense between us…?

**Ryan:** (looks relieved) No, it's okay. The past few days have been rough on everybody. You were confused; I get it. (Rachel grins at him. He pulls the orange juice out of the fridge and holds it up) Want some?

(Much later that night, at about 2am. A cab pulls up outside at the bottom of the Cohen driveway; Julie and Kirsten stumble out. They're _very_ drunk)

**Julie:** Well, I gotta hand it to you Kirsten; you really know how to party!

**Kirsten:** (Giggles) You're not so bad yourself.

**Julie:** We really gotta do this more often. It was fun.

**Kirsten:** (Smiles) Yeah, it was. (Pauses for a sec) Hey, Julie, thanks for this. (Slurring) Who knew that when everyone else abandoned me – my own family even – you'd be the one to pick up the pieces? You were the one to get me out and take my mind off things, that's so weird… (Looks blank for a second, then moves closer to Julie) Anyway, I really appret… aprrecia… appreciate it.

(She smiles at Julie. Then something happens that neither of them expects… they kiss. After about 10 seconds, Julie finally pulls away, giggling)

**Julie:** I better get home. Jimmy's probably looking for me. (She sways on the spot and hiccoughs. Then she turns around and starts walking down her driveway, or rather, stumbling.) Thanks again Kirsten! (She calls behind her. Kirsten stands there for a moment, before stumbling her way up her own driveway).


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been kinda busy, and having a bit of writers block… I know this isn't very long or exciting, but I promise next chapter will be better. Happy reading!**

(Next morning, at the Cohen house. Seth walks into the kitchen to get coffee. He notices Kirsten sleeping on the couch. Walks over)

**Seth:** Mom?

(Kirsten stirs, opens her eyes and sees Seth)

**Kirsten:** Seth? It is morning already?

**Seth:** Yeah… what are you doing on the couch?

(Kirsten looks around. What is she doing on the couch? She shuts her eyes again as the night's events dawn on her.)

**Kirsten:** (Muttered to herself) Oh my God, I made out with Julie Cooper.

**Seth:** What?

**Kirsten: **(Snaps her eyes back open) Nothing. (Sits up slowly) Ooh, my head…

**Seth:** Here, drink this. (Hands her his mug of coffee)

**Kirsten:** Thanks honey. You better go get ready for school. And I've got to get ready for work… (Groans) Ugh, work… Maybe I'll stay home today… (Gets up very slowly and walks down the hallway. Seth stares after her then shakes his head and goes back into the kitchen).

(Over at the Cooper house. Julie is also lying on the couch. Jimmy comes out into the lounge)

**Jimmy:** Julie?

**Julie:** (Sits bolt upright) Jimmy?

**Jimmy:** What are you doing on the couch?

**Julie:** Oh, I, uh… I came in late, and I didn't want to wake you.

**Jimmy:** Uh huh… and how's your head this morning?

**Julie:** (Glares at him) Fine. (Suddenly she also remembers the events of last night) And I have to go see Kirsten. (Gets up, and then stops and holds her head). Actually, maybe I'll go later… after more sleep… and some coffee… (Walks slowly down the hallway holding her head)

(Back at the Cohen house. Seth knocks on the door of the poolhouse and enters)

**Seth:** Hey, Ryan, you awake? I got coffee…

**Ryan:** (Who was still half asleep) Coffee? (Sits up and Seth hands him the coffee) Thanks. (Sips the coffee) So, what's up? I don't usually get poolhouse visits this early…

**Seth:** Can I not just bring my favourite brother some coffee in the morning? (Ryan gives him a look) Right… So, have you talked to Marissa since last night?

**Ryan:** Nah. I thought it would be better to give her some space for a bit… she seemed pretty upset.

**Seth:** Well, I would be too if I found out I had a sister that I had never known about… (Realizes what he's just said) Oh yeah, wait, I do…

**Ryan:** (Rolls his eyes) Yeah, actually, you haven't spoken to Rachel this whole time she's been here. Are you planning to? I mean, she is your sister…

**Seth:** No. See, I figure the longer I leave it, the longer I can pretend this isn't happening, and eventually she'll leave, and then we can go back to pretending nothing ever happened.

**Ryan:** Uh huh. I can see some serious flaws in that plan.

**Seth:** (Sighs) I know dude, but it's just hard, y'know? It was weird enough with Lindsay…

**Ryan:** Believe me, I know. But I'm sure it's just as hard for Rachel… maybe you should just talk to her. I'm sure it would mean a lot.

**Seth:** Yeah, maybe I will.

**Ryan:** Good. So, is that it? (Seth looks at him like… uhhh... Ryan sighs) What is it?

**Seth:** Okay, so, I found my mom sleeping on the couch this morning… after I heard them having this huge fight the night before… you don't think they'd… get a… a… (He looks around, as if to check if anyone's looking, then whispers…) _divorce?_

**Ryan: **Your parents? No way. They'll work it out.

**Seth:** Yeah, you're right. (He sits there staring off into space for a while)

**Ryan:** Are you going to get ready?

**Seth:** (Snapping out of his trance) Oh, right, yeah. I should go begin my morning ritual… (Walks out. Ryan looks after him and shakes his head.)

(Upstairs. Kirsten is lying in bed. Sandy comes out from the shower and sees her lying there)

**Sandy:** Honey? What are you still doing in bed? You'll be late.

**Kirsten:** (Half asleep) I'm not going.

**Sandy:** Why not? Is everything okay?

**Kirsten:** Everything's fine. I'm just not feeling too well.

**Sandy:** You know, I didn't hear you come in last night.

**Kirsten:** It was late and I didn't want to wake you, so I slept on the couch.

**Sandy:** Where were you?

**Kirsten: **Out. With Julie.

**Sandy:** Julie? So you guys made up?

**Kirsten:** She came over and apologized and then we went out for a few drinks. Are you done with the 20 questions now?

**Sandy:** Not quite. I think we need to talk about Rachel. I mean, she came her to get to know her family and we've all been so wrapped up in ourselves we haven't even given her a second thought. I think you should spend some time with her. She probably feels terrible…like she's caused all this… drama in everyone's life.

**Kirsten:** I know. But can we talk about this later, when my head doesn't feel like it's been run over by a truck?

**Sandy:** (Looks at her and sighs) Sure honey. Well, I'm off to work now. I'll see you later. (He leans over and kisses her on the head before leaving the room).


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to get up, and I also hope it's not too long! Please review, it really helps me to know what you want to see in this story, and what you think of how it is so far. I promise in the next few chapters we will see some Seth/Rachel time, which I know is needed. Happy reading!**

(Later on. Kirsten is sleeping and someone is at the door. Rachel is lying on her bed, reading. When no one gets up to answer the door, she gets up to, thinking someone had better answer it. When she opens the door Julie is standing there)

Julie: Oh, hello, I didn't know Kirsten had company… I can come back later…

Rachel: Oh, no, it's okay. I'll just get Kirsten for you. (She's about t go upstairs when she pauses, realizing she doesn't know who Julie is) Who should I say is here…?

Julie: Oh, uh, just tell her Julie's here.

Rachel (smiles) Okay. (She runs upstairs and stands outside Kirsten's door. She knocks gently and when there is no answer, calls out) Kirsten? Kirsten, Julie's here to see you.

(Kirsten stirs in her room and opens her eyes wearily. She just catches Rachel saying "Julie's here" and she sits up and rubs her eyes).

Kirsten: I'll be out in a minute. (She sighs and gets up and puts on her robe. Rachel returns to her bedroom. Kirsten goes downstairs and into the kitchen where, once again, Julie is making coffee.)

Julie: Oh, Kirsten! Here, I made you some coffee, thought you might need it…

Kirsten: Thanks (takes the coffee off Julie). I see you're feeling better.

Julie: Oh, well, I added a little extra something to my coffee this morning if you know what I mean, really makes you feel better…

Kirsten: Uh huh. (She takes a sip of her coffee. There is an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Finally, Julie addresses the issue that is causing the tension between them)

Julie: Listen, Kiki, about last night…

Kirsten: Yeah, that was… a mistake? (They look at each other, and then Julie bursts out laughing)

Julie: We were so wasted. (Kirsten, looking relieved, laughs too)

Kirsten: Yeah, we were. It was fun though. (Realizes what she's said) I meant the clubbing.

Julie: (Grinning) I'm offended!

Kirsten: Yes, well…

Julie: So, anyway, who was the girl that answered the door?

Kirsten: (The grin fades off her face) Oh. That would have been Rachel.

Julie: Oh, so that's…. (She trails off)

Kirsten: Yeah.

Julie: Well, maybe you should invite her to come out with us today. A day at the spa, perhaps? We could all use a little relaxation. And Rachel is practically family, so I suppose I should get to know her… and we'll have to introduce her to Marissa at some point… although I don't know when, Marissa didn't take the news much better than I did, from what Jimmy told me.

Kirsten: I'm not surprised. I can completely relate to how she feels… I'm still getting over the whole Lindsay saga.

Julie: Well, we'll just have to do our best to help Marissa through this. How are you holding up? This can't be easy for you.

Kirsten: Well, I'm getting used to it. I feel bad for Rachel though. She's been practically ignored since she got her and I feel really guilty, seeing as I'm what she came here for.

Julie: Well, all the more reason to invite her out today! Why don't you go get dressed, I'll make the reservations. (Kirsten grins)

Kirsten: Good idea.

(At Harbor. Marissa is sitting on the couch in the café by herself, when Ryan comes in and sits down beside her)

Ryan: Hey.

Marissa: Hey.

Ryan: How are you?

Marissa: I've been better. How're you?

Ryan: I'm okay. A little tired, but okay. (Marissa is silent). But are you sure you're okay? I'm worried about you. How did it go with your dad after…?

Marissa: Ugh. It was…weird. It's just so hard, you know? Now I knew how Kirsten felt with Lindsay.

Ryan: Yeah. Seth's not taking it so well either. In fact, I don't think he's said a word to Rachel since she got here. (He pauses) Do you… do you want to meet her? She is your sister, after all.

Marissa: Of course I want to meet her. I just need some time to get my head around it first.

Ryan: Okay, well, if you ever need to talk…

Marissa: Thank you. (Pauses) What's up with you today? You seem awfully keen to talk, and normally you don't say two words.

Ryan: Well, I just know this must be hard for you. I know I wasn't there for you like I should have been with Trey and I want to make it up to you. (Marissa just looks at him, shocked, and then kisses him. Seth and Summer walk over and sit down on the couch opposite)

Seth: (loudly) Oh, well, I was going to talk to you guys, but I guess you're busy, so…

(Ryan and Marissa break apart and turn around to look at Seth and Summer.)

Marissa: You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you Cohen? (She grins at him)

Seth: Well, I've had practice… it's like all you two ever do, fight or make out...

Summer: Cohen! (She elbows him in the ribs)

Marissa: (Still grinning) so, what did you guys want to talk about?

Summer: Cohen and I have to cancel on you tonight.

Marissa: What? Why?

Seth: Well, we have this history paper due, very important…

Ryan: You guys are going to Summer's to spend the night making out.

Seth: Not just make out, Ryan, we were going to have dinner too, and maybe, if Summer's up for it, and I know she will be because…

Summer: Okay, Cohen, that's enough. (Smiles at Ryan and Marissa) So we won't be able to make it tonight, sorry.

Marissa: (Turns to Ryan) guess it's just you and me then.

(At the spa. Julie, Kirsten and Rachel are in the sauna)

Kirsten: So, Rachel, you're a major in architecture? You know, Ryan is really good at that too, I think he's planning to take that at college too, maybe you two could get together sometime and you could help him out?

Rachel: Yeah, that would be cool.

Julie: So, Rachel, tell us a bit more about your life before college.

Rachel: Well, I grew up not too far from here actually. I was an only child in my family, so I got a lot of attention and always had comfortable living. There's not really much to tell about my life before college; I had a pretty normal upbringing. I went through a sort of rebellious stage and left home at 16, but eventually got my life on tack enough to go to college, and obviously I'm glad I did. After I'd finished college I realized I now actually have to face the real world… when I realized I'd never met my real family. I knew I had to do that before I could start my life properly, so here I am…

(Everyone is quiet, then)

Kirsten: Well, I'm glad you came.

Rachel: (Skeptical) Really?

Kirsten: It was hard at first. I mean, it was so unexpected, and it just bought up old feelings, and my family wasn't very happy with me, as you can imagine, but it's sorted now, and I'm glad to get the chance to get to know you. (She smiles at Rachel, who smiles back. They're silent again).

Julie: So, I'll have to introduce you to your father sometime. And your sister. I know they both want to meet you. (She pauses) Well, maybe not Marissa so much, but she'll come around.

Rachel: Wait, you're married to my dad?

Julie: Yes, I am.

Rachel: Oh, I had no idea. Guess that mean's you're my step mom.

Julie: Guess so. (She smiles at Rachel)

Rachel: And Marissa… she's dating Ryan, right?

Julie: Yes, Ryan mentioned her?

Rachel: Yeah, he did. Wow, weird how everyone is kind of linked…

Julie: And we live right next door.

Rachel: That's convenient. (They sit there for a while longer in silence, when Kirsten finally speaks up)

Kirsten: Who wants lunch?

(Later on. Ryan and Marissa are alone in the Poolhouse. Sandy is at work, Seth is at Summer's, and Kirsten and Rachel aren't back yet).

Ryan: So, we have the whole house so ourselves.

Marissa: I guess we do (She leans over and kisses him)

Ryan: What do you think Seth and Summer are doing?

Marissa: I don't know, but I know what I'd like to be doing... (They start making out)

Ryan: (Pulls away from her) Wait, what if Kirsten comes home?

Marissa: We could get caught…

Ryan: We could get caught. (They look at each other, and then just start making out again).

(Later on again. Kirsten, Julie and Rachel come in with Thai. Rachel goes upstairs to change. Just as Kirsten starts to get the food out, Ryan and Marissa come in.)

Kirsten: Oh, hey guys, I didn't know anyone was home.

Julie: We have Thai, anyone hungry?

Ryan: Starved.  
Kirsten: Well, Rachel's just getting changed, she should be down in a minute… (Trails off as she realizes Marissa hasn't met Rachel yet)

Julie: (Jumps in) Marissa, honey, Rachel is the sister your dad told you about, if you're not ready to meet her yet, I'll understand, you and Ryan can always go out for dinner somewhere else…

Marissa: No, it's okay. I want to meet her. Why not now?

Julie: Well, if you're sure you're okay…

Kirsten: Is Seth home?

Ryan: No, he's at Summer's. He might be there a while.

Kirsten: Hmm, I should have known. Well, Sandy's going to be late tonight, so I guess it's just us. (Just then, Rachel walks downstairs and into the kitchen)

Kirsten: Aw, hey, Rachel, we were just getting dinner ready. (Rachel walks further into the kitchen. Marissa sees her and stiffens.)

Marissa: Oh my God. (Rachel turns around and sees Marissa)

Rachel: Oh, my God.

Marissa: Rachel?

Rachel: _Marissa?_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I finally got another chapter up! Sorry it took me so long to get this up, I had a bit of writers block… okay, a lot… anyway, I've changed the style of writing; it's so much easier to write like this and also easier to read, or I think so anyway. As always, please R&R! Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirsten and Julie sit in the kitchen alone, eating the takeaways they had bought. Marissa and Rachel had made their excuses and left, conveniently escaping giving any sort of an explanation as to how they knew each other. Julie sighed.

"Why is it that, every time things seem to be going back to normal, Marissa some how comes out and creates another big drama for me?" Kirsten just smiled. Seth and Ryan were the same way. She enjoyed it though; without them, life would be boring. She wasn't looking forward to them leaving for college. "Oh well, guess it keeps my life interesting."

"When has your life ever been _un_-interesting?" Julie pulled a face at Kirsten.

"Haha," she said sarcastically. She sighed again. "So what do I do with this? Do I ask her about it, or leave her, see if she tells me?"

"I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready. Or Rachel will. Lets not push it or we may never know." Julie looked thoughtful.

"But where could they know each other from? Rachel is a lot older than Marissa." Kirsten frowned. "Any number of places, I guess…"

"Must be something embarrassing, or they wouldn't try to avoid being asked about it."

"And they're on first name terms, so it can't just be an I've-seen-you-around type thing,"

Julie's eyes glistened with excitement; she loved a good gossip session, even if it_ was_ about her own daughter. "I guess we'll just have to wait and find out," Kirsten offered a box of Thai to Julie. "Dumplings?"

Marissa lay on her bed, wondering how her life could get to be any more of a mess. How could it be Rachel? This was just wrong. Embarrassing, and wrong.

Ryan sat beside her on the bed, the question on his lips, trying not to say it. But he couldn't stop himself any longer. "How do you… How d'you know Rachel?" he asked tentatively. Marissa sighed and was silent for a long while. Ryan thought she wasn't going to answer, when:

"She's one of… One of… Alex's… friends." Ryan sat there in shock, absorbing what she had just said. One of Alex's friends…? The way she said friend made him think there was something more to it. He was going to ask, but before he could, Marissa cut him off.

"I really don't want to go into detail." Ryan paled as he thought of what that could mean. Alex was... "Oh my God." He said.

"We didn't… I mean, it wasn't… but it's just… it was a phase, and she… what would Kirsten say? I don't know if she's… or if it was… Oh God, this is really embarrassing." Ryan was still in shock, thinking of what she had said. Then, he started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Marissa huffed.

"Yeah, it is," Ryan choked, still laughing. Marissa smiled despite herself. "You gotta see the irony." Eventually, Marissa laughed too.

"I guess it is kinda funny," she laughed.

Rachel didn't find it funny. "Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD," she muttered to herself. She was back on the lifeguard stand, unknowingly stealing Marissa's favourite thinking spot. "Why didn't I put two and two together? Marissa. Dating Ryan. Newport…" She smacked herself on the head. "This is bad, very, very bad." The whole lesbian thing had been a stage for her, the same way it had been for Marissa, and she thought it was behind her. But no, things had a way of coming back to haunt her. "So STUPID!" she muttered.

"Talking to yourself, eh?" Rachel jumped and looked up at the speaker. It was Seth. He grinned at her and sat down beside her. "Mom and Julie are worried about you."

"Yeah?" was all she could think to say. Seth sighed.

"Listen, I know we haven't exactly made things easy for you since you've been here,"

"You got that right," Rachel muttered. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, you're a Cohen." Rachel stared daggers at him, and he cleared his throat to continue. "I haven't been the most welcoming of people, and I'm sorry about that. This is all just so new to me. It's hard. I… especially because I knew nothing about it. I felt I had been betrayed, and somehow found a way to blame you. I see that wasn't fair now," he said, looking at his shoes now, obviously embarrassed. "Anyway, I hope you'll forgive me." Rachel looked at him. She could see he was sincere.

"I forgive you," she said, smiling. "All I really wanted to do was get to know my family. I never meant to uproot everyone like this. I never dreamed you wouldn't know about me." Seth grimaced.

"Well. I guess mom was worried of what we'd think. If it's any consolation I think the worst is over. And Julie seems to like you, so that's a bonus. You seriously don't want to get on the wrong side of Julie Cooper." He shuddered. Rachel laughed at his apparent fear. "She seems nice."

"Not a word I would use, but sure, if you want." Rachel grinned again and hit him lightly on the shoulder. Seth laughed. "Well, you're welcome to hang out with us sometime," he said. "That is me, my girlfriend, Marissa and Ryan." Rachel grimaced at the mention of Marissa's name. "Am I missing something?" Seth asked, seeing the look on her face. Rachel sighed. May as well tell him. "Well, you see, turns out Marissa and I have already met." Seth looked puzzled.

"You have? When?"

"Through Alex." Seth looked at her, the meaning of her words dawning on him.

"Wait, you knew Alex? As in Marissa and I ex-_girlfriend _Alex?"

"Oh, so _you're_ Seth!" Rachel said, realizing. Seth grinned.

"I see you've heard of me."

"I don't know why I didn't put two and two together. I guess things have been a little weird around here lately…"

"Tell me about it." Silence. "So, are you…? I mean, are you a…" Rachel cut him off.

"No. I think it was… a… a phase or something."

"Oh. So you like guys then." Rachel nodded.

"I'm sure Ryan will vouch for that." Seth looked puzzled again.

"What?" Rachel realized what she'd said.

"Nothing. We should probably be getting back, it's getting cold." She stood up and brushed the sand off herself. Seth mimicked her, and they both walked up the beach together. Seth was talking a mile a minute, as usual, and Rachel couldn't help grinning to herself. She finally felt at home.


End file.
